


Just The Way You Are

by saxieandbraley



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxieandbraley/pseuds/saxieandbraley
Summary: It’s been one year since Emma’s divorce from Spinner and Manny thinks it’s time for her to move on.
Relationships: Jay Hogart/Manuela "Manny" Santos, Sean Cameron/Emma Nelson
Kudos: 12
Collections: Degrassi The Newest Generation





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in 2010 and is part of The Degrassi: The Newest Generation series.

“Manny, what are we doing here?” Emma asked frustrated as she checked her watch. “I have about an hour until my new vlog is supposed to be posted.”

“Be patient,” Manny said with a smirk as she kept checking the door of The Dot.

“Who are you looking for?” Emma asked, noticing Manny continuously glancing towards the front door.

“Jay’s gonna meet us.” Manny said with a smile as she checked her phone.

“Great, I get to be a third-wheel.” Emma said with a dramatic sigh.

“You have been divorced for over a year now. Don’t you think you want to start dating again?” Manny questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know, Manny. Spinner and I decided that we rushed into things and that we are better off as friends, but I just haven’t met anybody that really caught my interest.” Emma said with a shrug.

The door opened and both Emma and Manny turned to see Jay standing there with someone behind him.

“Honey!!!” Manny shouted with excitement as she motioned for him to come join them.

“Hope you don’t mind, I brought a friend.” Jay said with a smile before moving out of the way so that Manny and Emma could see who was standing behind him.

“Hi Em,” Sean said nervously as he looked at his first love.

Sparks. That’s all Emma could feel when she heard Sean say her name. Her first love standing in front of her with that familiar smile. She didn’t think she would ever see him again.

“Sean,” Emma said excitedly as she motioned towards the seat next to her, “Join us!!” 

Manny waited until Sean sat down before she hopped up, “Oh I completely forgot that we’re supposed to visit my parents.” She grabbed Jay and pulled him out of his chair, “Alright sorry about that we’ll see you guys later!!!! Bye!!” Manny said excitedly before leaving the Dot.

Sean looked over to Emma before they both started to laugh, “She’s still not very subtle is she?”

Emma laughed as she shook her head no. “Apparently we’ve been set up.” She shrugged her shoulders slightly as she made eye contact with Sean. Butterflies started fluttering around in her stomach. 

“I swear Jay told me that you knew I was coming.” He looked at her and then smiled.

“That’s okay. I’m glad you’re here anyway.” She smiled as she pushed a blonde piece of hair behind her ear. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me again after finding out about Spinner.” 

Shortly after Emma’s wedding to Spinner, Sean returned to Toronto to see Emma and her family. When he showed up at the Nelson-Simpson house he saw Spinner and Emma together. After spending the night at Archie and Christine’s house he tried to avoid Emma and her new life. He didn’t want to intrude on her happiness.

“Em, all I want is for you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He smiled as he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. He never stopped loving her and if he was honest with himself he knew he never would.

“Well Spinner and I were better off as friends and I think we always knew that. We love each other, but we were never in love with each other. Not that intense, passionate love that we both deserved.” She felt his hand on hers and it took her back to their first date. She thought about him digging through the garbage to find her wallet.

Sean smiled as he heard her describe an intense and passionate love. He then thought back to risking his life for Emma. Standing in front of her to protect her from Rick. He knew in that moment that he would do anything for her. “Have you found that intense and passionate love yet?” He questioned with a small grin.

“I’m not sure.” She smirked at him before continuing, “Maybe once…a very long time ago.”

He smiled, feeling confident in her answer. “I think I might have too.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other. Thoughts of their lives and how connected they have always been running through their mind. From their first dance all the way through that last moment before he left her at her parents house with Spinner. 

Finally he stood up and reached his hand out towards her, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yeah I have the perfect place.” She said with a grin as she stood up and grabbed his hand with hers. They run off together leaving the Dot behind them.

——————————————————-

After spending the day with Sean, Emma returned home to her apartment. She plopped down onto the couch with an enormous smile on her face. She wasn’t sure she would ever feel this way again. 

“Soooooo...” Manny grinned from the doorway of her bedroom. “How’d it go?” 

Manny and Emma have shared an apartment together since the divorce. Although now that Jay and Manny are engaged for real that might just change.

“You set me up.” She said with a shake of her head as she turned around to see Manny giving her the same face she’s been making since they were kids. It was the same face she made when she told Emma that she invited Sean to her mother’s wedding. 

“Well I knew you wouldn’t do it yourself. Come on we both know that you’ve been thinking about Sean a lot recently and I know that he was thinking about you too. So all we did was help out.” She smirked with a shrug, “So are you going to tell me how it went or not? You can’t let Jay know more information than I do. I’m your best friend.”

“Come on.” Emma said with a laugh as she patted the spot on the couch next to her.

Manny excitedly rushed over to join her on the couch like they used to when they were kids.

“Funny story actually...we actually broke into Degrassi.” She laughed lightly.

“You’ve been back with Sean for one day and you’re already breaking into places. She said with a laugh as she shook her head.

“Oh stop it was my idea actually. I felt like we should go back to the start and just talk about everything. We even danced in the gym again, but don’t tell Jay about that.” She laughed as she looked at Manny once more. “Thanks. Seriously I haven’t been this happy in years.” She leaned over and hugged her best friend.

“That’s what friends are for, right?” She grinned and hugged her back.

——————————————————-

“How’d it go, lover boy?” Jay asked as soon as Sean picked up the phone. He knew Manny’s plan would work. Sean and Emma have been hung up on each other since they first met.

“Great even though she had no idea I was coming. You said that Emma knew we were going to hang out again.” Sean said, although he couldn’t really be mad at him. This was the best day he’s had since before he left for Afghanistan.

“Sorry man, had very strict instructions from my lady. You know I can’t say no to her.” Jay laughed lightly as he took a sip of his beer.

“That’s alright. We ended up having a really great day. So I guess I owe you a thank you.” Sean said with a smile as he looked down at the picture of him with Emma on their first date. He knew this time he would do anything he could to not lose her again.


End file.
